1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicles having electronics devices needing a supply of cooling air, and more specifically to a seat having an air duct for supplying cooling air from the passenger cabin to such devices located in a compartment adjacent the seat.
2. Background Art
Some electrically powered vehicles have batteries and/or other electronic components located in the vicinity of the passenger or cargo compartments. Such devices may, for example, be in a compartment located beneath a seat, below the passenger or cargo compartment floor, and/or behind one of the seats. Such electronic components typically generate heat during operation and so may require some degree of active cooling. This cooling may, in most cases, be achieved by ensuring a relatively constant flow of ambient air from within the vehicle cabin.
In some vehicles, it is difficult to efficiently package the required cooling air ducts due to space constraints. This is particularly prevalent in smaller vehicles, where packaging space is at a premium. Known locations for air ducts, such as behind interior trim panels or below the cabin floor, may consume an unacceptable amount of passenger and/or cargo space within the cabin.
Further complicating this design problem is the fact that many vehicles have reconfigurable interiors. For example, it is common for one or more of the seats in the cabin to fold down from their upright, seating position to provide a generally horizontal load floor and thereby maximize usable cargo volume and/or accommodation flexibility.